Bind Your Love
by winchesterswriting
Summary: Millie is the only kind of her species and was born for a very specific reason. To protect Dean Winchester at all costs. After watching over him from afar his entire life, she is suddenly forced to interact with him in order to ensure his safety. M for violence/language DeanxOC
1. Drifter

**Bind Your Love**

**No copyright infringement intended. All _Supernatural_ characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 1 - Drifter**

_But I'm just too loose to settle, yeah I'm always wanting more. Guess as long as I'm a drifter, hope I wind up on your shore. | Karmin, Drifter_

When I was technically a year old I was the size of a ten year old. Mentally, I was almost completely developed, already with the mental capacity most drunk twenty-something's at a college party couldn't hope for. That was also the year my mom was killed.

My mom, Hazel, was an angel. She told me she was on Earth dealing with the trivial problems these humans bring upon themselves and ran into a demon. They didn't fight, quite the opposite actually. My mom always told me that my father was the most handsome man she ever saw, and thought one night with him, even though he was a demon, would be worth it. It wasn't.

One year after my birth she summoned him again to tell him of my existence. She never made it back.

She left me a letter though, explaining that my life was already all planned out for me. Nifty, right? No tough decisions for me to make, an instruction manual for life. . . Not so much. Apparently my mother's chance meeting with this demon wasn't chance at all. God had sent her, so I would be born. God, however, didn't bank on my mother actually falling for him and telling him a year later that I existed. Thus, leaving me alone to learn that I was meant to protect one of the saviors of the earth and that he was my soul mate. Fun stuff.

Her letter even explained why she named me Millicent. It meant work and strength or some shit like that. Apparently I'm also the only one who can kill my father so she thought a strong name would help with that. No pressure, though.

Now, I'm forty years old but I look like I'm in my late twenties. Oh, the perks of being half angel, half demon with just a _little_ bit of human thrown in there.

I've spent my time waiting for this Winchester boy to be born, and then watching him from afar. I would go on various hunts from time to time, when I knew he was safe. Apparently their ways rubbed off on me, and I felt like I needed to do something to help those who didn't know what exactly it was that went bump in the night.

As much as I didn't want to, I actually started to like the guy. We were pretty similar. Sent on missions from our parents to basically save the world . . . I could relate to him.

It was when he died. The first time, when Lilith's Hell Hound tore his body to shreds that I realized I loved him. I loved him so much I bribed a rogue reaper to send me on an all-inclusive Hell vacation. In the middle of my search I heard them. Angels fighting their way through Hell and I knew they were there for the same reason I was.

Then, not long after that Dean and his brother, Sam, saved the entire goddamn world from the Devil himself. The year following that was my own personal Hell.

Watching Dean play house with Lisa almost did me in. I could tell, even if he couldn't, that he wasn't completely happy there. Sure, he had feelings for Lisa and wanted Ben as his own, but he missed his brother. He missed the thrill of a hunt and he missed Bobby. So many times I almost went into that house to bring him back to the hunting game but I knew that would only cause more problems.

I've been watching over him his whole life, I know exactly how he would react. He would start out angry that I wanted to protect him (Dean Winchester doesn't need protecting after all), then he would be mildly creeped out that I knew so much about him, and then he would be extremely creeped out that I was his soul mate. Dean didn't do well with his destiny being decided for him, that much I knew.

Even though _I_ loved _him_, I knew the odds of him ever loving me back were very slim. I came to terms with the fact that my best bet at keeping Dean safe was to protect him from afar and let him live out his life without me. There are days when it physically hurts me to see him and not even be able to say so much as hello, but I've always managed to get through.

Then there are the days when I have to watch him suffer through his life. Watch him struggle to make it through a tough hunt or blame himself for every little thing. Those are the hardest.

* * *

I shook my head to clear my thoughts; I needed to focus on what was happening right now. Which was me scoping out a vampire nest.

Dean, Sam, and Castiel were dealing with a rogue angel that was causing some trouble in a small town in Washington. I was staying at a small cabin I had up there that wasn't far from where they thought the angel was staying. I was surprised the boys hadn't seen the signs of the vamp nest, but decided to take care of it so they didn't have to. I knew with Sam and Castiel covering him, Dean should be good for the time being.

I grabbed my bow, something most hunters would scoff at. Yeah, a bow might be impractical if you don't know how to use it, but my mother taught me from a young age and I only got better as time went on. Of course, I keep a spare gun on me at all times when needed, too. And, of course, a sharpened machete for the vamp nest I'm dealing with now.

It was right as I was stepping out of my cabin that I heard it. It was faint, because I'm not a full angel, but I still heard it.

_I pray to the . . . angel Millicent. I-It's Sam Winchester. My brother . . . Dean is in trouble._

And then it cut out.

The machete fell from my hand and the adrenaline pumping through me gave me enough energy to zap myself directly outside the house I knew they were hunting the angel at. I didn't hesitate to walk in the front door.

As soon as I was in two angels started towards me. I quickly got rid of one, shooting him with the arrows I made from angel blades before he knew what was happening. The second took a little longer to get rid of.

He stalked toward me, angel blade in hand. I managed to move my body out of the way of his first attempt to stab me, and then twisted his arm around until he dropped the blade. I reached behind me and grabbed one of my arrows to finish him off.

I heard a door slam after I let the angel fall to the ground and ran up the stairs.

_ Please be okay. Please be okay._

After opening a couple of doors on the second level I came across one that was locked. I didn't hesitate to kick the door open and have my bow at the ready.

My eyes quickly assessed the situation. Dean and Sam were tied up to chairs while four angels stared at me. Where was Castiel? I didn't have time to focus on that, though. I managed to take two of them out with my bow before the others reached me and managed to knock it out of my hands.

I took a few good punches from the angels before one knocked me back into a wall. Ones forearm came to rest roughly against my neck to hold me in place.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Well, aren't you a curious one," I said before my knee came up to connect with his groin. I took advantage of his few seconds of distraction and managed to reach behind me and grab and arrow out of my quiver to take care of the angel in front of me.

I looked around for the last angel in the room and noticed her trying to leave.

"Ah, ah," I said before waving my hand to slam the door. The adrenaline from the fight giving me more power than I usually have. "You've seen too much, sweetie."

I walked toward her. Her angel blade appeared in her hand as she lunged at me. I side stepped out of her way, catching her armed hand in the process and twisting it around to stab her in her stomach.

I sighed as she fell to the ground. Teleporting here and using the telekinesis to close the door took too much out of me. I have the same basic powers as a typical angel or demon, but they're nowhere near as strong. I can only teleport on my best day.

"Damn," I heard from behind me. I looked back and came back to reality. I was standing in front of Dean and Sam. This certainly caused a problem with my whole 'protect without contact' plan.

I silently grabbed the knife attached to my ankle and walked over to cut the ropes that tied their wrists and feet. I started with Dean, who was sitting closest to me, and kneeled behind his chair. I grabbed his hand to cut the rope, but immediately pulled it away when my skin touched his. Luckily, I managed to cut the rope anyway.

Once I had freed them both I said ,"We should go, more could be coming."

"_We_ shouldn't do anything," Dean said, his hand itching for some kind of weapon. Unfortunately for him, and luckily for me, the angels must have stashed their weapons somewhere.

"Look, you prayed to me. So, obviously you trust me at least a little bit. Let's just get somewhere safe and then we can get on with the whole 'we don't trust you' speech, okay?" I said before motioning toward the door. "Your car here?"

"Uh, yeah. Parked just down the street." Sam said. "Oh, hey, your shoulder . . ."

I looked down and noticed a fairly deep cut in my left shoulder. I just needed a few stitches and it would heal in a few days. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I've got a safe house just a little ways away. We'll regroup there."

The brothers exchanged a wary look before they silently turned and made their way out of the house. I picked up my discarded arrows on my way out.

The ride to my house was silent except for me giving Dean directions on how to get there. I sat in the back of the impala with my bow sitting across my lap. What was I supposed to say? I have no reference whatsoever on how to talk to the man I've basically been stalking his entire life. Not to mention I'm a combination of the two things he hates most.

By the time we got there I had managed to completely freak my self out about the whole situation. I silently got out of the car and led the way through the front door. I set my bow down on the table in the small kitchen and carefully removed my quiver.

"I'd say make yourself comfortable but you're not comfortable around me at all so just sit down while I get something to patch up my shoulder."

I went to the small bathroom just down the hall from the kitchen and got the first-aid kit out from under the sink before making my way back into the family room where Dean and Sam had sat down.

I stopped in my room to make a quick change out of my t-shirt for a tank top so it would be easier to stitch up my shoulder.

I took a seat in the chair across from them and started focusing on my arm. I was so focused on it that I didn't even notice Sam stand and make his way over to me.

"Here, I've got it," he said before kneeling in front of me and taking the tools to stitch up my arm out of my hands.

"You don't – "

"You just saved our asses, I can sew up your arm."

I sighed and let him get to work.

A few minutes later Sam was taping a bandage around my freshly patched up wound. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it – "

"Okay, time to talk." Dean said, standing from his seat on the couch. I immediately averted my eyes and took a few steps away from him. I couldn't get used to being around him. It would hurt too much when I had to go back to observing only.

"How did you know to pray to me if you were in trouble?" I asked Sam, my eyes avoiding Dean at all costs.

"A while after Dean got out of Hell . . . Castiel told me that if we were ever in serious trouble and he wasn't answering, that you would come. No matter what. Why is that?" Sam asked, always the curious one.

"So, Castiel knows about me . . ." I muttered under my breath. I had never officially met Castiel, but I suppose it does make sense that he would have sensed me around all these years. He must have had to pull some serious strings to find out information about me.

"With the moves we saw back at that house . . . you're an angel, right?" Sam asked.

"I really shouldn't – "

Suddenly I was pushed back against the wall with Dean's arm against my neck and an angel blade hovering over my heart.

"We don't know you, and we don't trust you. Either you tell us some goddamn information or I – "

"Dean, let her go." Castiel said as he appeared behind Dean.

"Cas, why – "

"Because she's your soul mate."

"She's – soul mate – how is an angel my soul mate?" Dean asked him, his grip on me never wavering. If anything, I'm sure he's even more eager to kill me now.

"Well, she's not exactly an angel." Castiel said bluntly. I had always found his bluntness and inability to know when things should and shouldn't be said to be somewhat comical, but it definitely wasn't helping this situation.

"Well then, what the hell is she?" Dean asked, his anger boiling over as he turned to look directly at me.

To answer him, I blinked my eyes and let him see my one black, demon, eye and my other sparkly blue, angel, eye.


	2. Leave Me Alone

**Chapter 2**

_Leave me alone, get out of my face. I'm tired of love, feeling so misplaced. | The Veronicas, Leave Me Alone_

"Oh, my god." Sam was the first to break the silence. Dean still had me pinned to the wall, and Castiel was still behind him.

"You're . . . part angel and part demon?" Dean asked, his voice laced with disbelief.

"Yes. Now, if you could drop the blade and stop trying to kill me I could explain a few things."

I could no longer remember any of my fears from the drive over. Even though I had never talked to them before, I had known these boys in front of me their entire lives. Sure, Dean was a bit on edge, but that was to be expected. All I could do now was explain and give him time to deal with everything.

"Dean, let her down." Castiel said, placing a calming hand on Dean's shoulder before Dean finally lowered his arms.

"My name is Millie – Millicent – Millie. You can call me Millie." I stumbled over my name. That was supposed to be the easy part. "My mother was an angel, my father a demon. I was conceived while they were both in human vessels, so I'm part angel, part demon, with a little bit of human thrown in there just for kicks."

"Are there any others like you?" Sam asked.

"No, not that I know of. It was rare for the two to even come into contact in the last few centuries, let alone have a kid together."

"Well then how come you're alive?" Dean asked, his voice full of doubt and disbelief.

"Because I was born to protect you." I said, finally looking at him.

"Oh, well you're doing a _great_ job. I really enjoyed Hell, and Purgatory was a nice vacation." he said with an eye roll before he turned to head for the door.

"Hey," I said, almost growled, while tugging on his shoulder so he turned around. "I have done _everything_ for you, Dean Winchester. I spent a year searching for a way to get you out of your deal with Lilith even though I _knew_ there was no way. I went to Hell and looked for you! Shockingly, you were pretty well guarded seeing as you were set to start the goddamn apocalypse. The only reason I left was because I heard the angels coming to rescue you. I watched you work that ridiculous construction job every day while you were living with Lisa." I tried to keep my hatred for Lisa out of my tone. Shockingly, I didn't have the best feelings towards her.

"I went to purgatory – " I continued, but was interrupted by Dean.

"And what? I never saw you there, Benny – "

"Who the _hell_ do you think told Benny about the portal?" My voice was rising with each word as I kept going. I had to take a deep breath to calm myself down. "So, you don't get to tell me I haven't done my job. You don't have to tell me how much you've suffered in the past, because I _know_. Trust me, I know." There hasn't been a day where I don't berate myself because of the countless things I can't do to make him just a little happier or keep him safer.

I sighed and then turned toward Castiel. "How did you know about me? I didn't think anyone from heaven did."

"I saw you hovering around Dean. I followed you and found one of your safe houses. There was a letter from your mother there." Castiel said. Not at all aware of the fact that most people don't just enter someone else's house and read their mail.

"Well, as fun as this has been, we should hit the road." Dean suddenly said and started to make his way toward the door.

I quickly followed him and slammed the door shut just as he was opening it.

"When was the last time you slept? There are two beds here, you can stay and then leave in the morning."

"Ha. I don't think so." Dean scoffed.

"I haven't protected you for the last thirty some odd years just for you to be an idiot and fall asleep behind the wheel. You're both exhausted You either sleep here for a few hours or you can see the headlights of my car behind you for the next five hours. Take your pick."

Dean stared at me for a few long moments before he relented. I pointed down the hall and he reluctantly made his way to a spare room and slammed the door.

"I have to go." Castiel said just seconds before he disappeared.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Sam asked, his hand anxiously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure," I told him and motioned for him to sit at the small table in the kitchen. I stopped by the refrigerator on my way to the table and grabbed two beers for us.

"You drink?" he asked as he took his.

"I am still a little bit human. I don't have to eat as much as a typical human to survive, but I do still eat and drink typical human food."

I knew this is how Sam would react. He's the curious one. The one who, when faced with a new creature, wants to study before charging and killing. He seemed hesitant to ask his questions now, though.

"You can ask. I know you're dying to," I told him with a small smile before taking a sip of my beer.

Sam let out a small laugh before he started. "How old are you?"

"Forty. I was born a few years before Dean. I aged pretty quickly my first few years, but then things slowed down once I was physically about eighteen. I'd say, physically, I'm in my late twenties… early thirties now."

"So you've been watching over Dean his entire life. That's . . . amazing. It's like you're his guardian angel or something." Sam said as he smiled to himself a little bit.

I scoffed at the term. "I wouldn't go so far as to call me his guardian angel, but I have been watching over him since he was born. You too, you know."

"You watch over me?"

"You're the most important thing to Dean. Of course I protect you, too. Which is why I'm going to suggest you get some sleep now. You can take my room if you want, or just the couch if you'd rather."

"What about you?" Sam asked me.

"One, I only need a few hours of sleep every couple of days. And, two, I have a vampire nest to take care of."

"Vamp nest? In town?"

"Just outside of town. I was on my way to take care of it when you called. I'll be back before you guys wake up. Plus," I held up Dean's keys that I swiped from his jacket pocket earlier, "I think these missing will make you two sleep in longer." I smirked at Sam before he laughed and got up to go get some sleep.

It was early morning when I got back to my full house. I stopped at a small grocery on my way back from taking care of the vamp nest to pick up some breakfast food. I was just about to put my key in the lock when I heard their voices.

"I don't care about the great chat you had with her, Sammy! We're not going to stay with some stalker." Dean shouted at Sam. "Where the hell did my keys go?"

"Millie wanted you to sleep. Figured if you couldn't leave, you'd decide to sleep longer."

"See, that's what I mean, Sam. I don't need to be taken care of by some chick who is apparently my soul mate. We just need to leave and never see her again."

"Dean, you're missing the point. She's not 'some stalker' who is obsessed with you. She's not going to try to force you into a relationship. She's just there to look out for you, no matter what."

"No matter how stupid and pigheaded you are, I'll always there to get you out of whatever mess you got into. You wanna go, go." I pulled the keys out of my pocket and tossed them at Dean. "You never wanna see me again, that's fine. But nothing you say or do will ever make me stop protecting you." I told him as I walked through the door, interrupting Sam's little speech.

Dean grabbed his duffle bag and started toward the door, said, "Get your things Sammy." And left.

"He's just – "

"It's okay, Sam. Here, give me your phone." I told him and he pulled it out of his pocket. I quickly typed in my number and gave it back to him.

"In case you ever need anything. I don't know how reliable the whole 'praying to a half angel' thing is."

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you, Millie." Sam said before reluctantly walking out the door with his own bag.

A week later they were in Carthage, Indiana where something was killing men and leaving huge stones in their stomachs. Not a pleasant way to die, if you ask me.

I knew the boys were having a hard time figuring the case out, but I wasn't. I knew exactly what they were up against and it didn't help me sleep at night. This wasn't going to be an easy hunt for them.

It was late afternoon when I felt my cell phone start to vibrate with a text message.

_Anne's Diner. Twenty minutes. _

I was glad that, even though Dean was being stubborn and wanted nothing to do with me, I was still able to help Sam out.

I made my way to the diner and walked around to the trunk of my simple, black, camaro. My bow was in its place among the weapons, but I couldn't walk in with it. I grabbed my go-to pistol in these situations and hid it beneath my green jacket, in the waistband of my dark jeans.

I pulled my dark hair out of its ponytail and ran my fingers through it a few times to get out any tangles as I walked into the diner.

I saw Sam sitting at a table near the back, his laptop in front of him with various papers spread out around him.

"Hey," I said as I sat down.

Sam let out a small sigh of relief, "Hey."

"Need some help?" I asked with a small smile. It looked like he hadn't slept a good four hours in days, and I knew he hadn't.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is about this one; we just can't figure it out. The men don't have anything in common other than the fact that they're jackasses to their family. And the stones . . ."

"It's Rhea." I told him.

"Rhea? The Greek God Rhea?"

"Yup. She's the mother of Gods like Hades and Zeus. Cronus, her husband, wasn't the best father. He was told one of his children would overthrow him, so as they were born… he ate them." I saw Sam's grimace as I said the words. "When Zeus was born, she gave him a rock instead of Zeus."

"So that's where the rocks come in." Sam nodded.

"Exactly."

"And she's killing bad fathers . . . like Cronus. So, how do we kill her?"

"That's the tricky part. The only way I know is an explosion, and a _big_ explosion at that. It won't be easy."

"Well, who is this beaut – " I heard Dean's voice behind me and turned around. He stopped in his tracks when he realized it was me sitting with his brother.

"What is she doing here?" he asked as he sat at the table.

"She's helping, Dean. Like it or not, she can really help us out." Sam said, and immediately moved on. "For example, she actually knows what we're up against. So, maybe you should try to be less of an ass?"

Dean looked at me for a moment and then his brother before he cleared his throat and asked, "Well, what is it?"

After we got through explaining everything to Dean he took a few seconds to process everything. I knew what was coming next, though.

"Okay, well, we'll handle it from here then. You can go off and do . . . whatever it is that you do." Dean said as he stood up and threw some money on the table to pay for the food Sam had ordered earlier.

"Look, I get it. You don't like the whole soul mate thing, but there's not much you can do about it. I'm here to help. And I know you don't need protecting, but that's not going to stop me from keeping an eye on you. And, now that you know about me, I'm not going to just stick in the background."

"Me and Sam were doing just fine until you actually showed yourself."

"No. You weren't. And you know even though you didn't see me I've been doing whatever I can for you your entire life, Dean. So, whatever issues you have with me . . . get over it."

I went out to my car and opened the trunk, seeing what supplies I had. I couldn't let things with Dean get in the way of the real problem here, and that was Rhea.

"Have a plan?" Sam asked as he approached me.

"You and Dean head back to your hotel to try and find a summoning ritual for Rhea. I'll get the supplies we need for a big enough blast to kill the bitch."

Sam nodded and made his way over to the impala where his brother was waiting.

A few hours later I was setting up the timed explosive device we were going to use while Dean and Sam were making a trap for Rhea. Sam had found some ancient Greek symbol that would hold her in place once we got her here. Dean was working on the summoning.

If everything goes to plan, we'll get her here, trap her in the symbol, start the explosive, and get as far away from this abandoned warehouse in the next sixty seconds as possible. But, when does everything go to plan?

"Okay, I'm ready." I told the boys as I stepped away from the bomb, admiring my work.

"So, you push this," Sam pointed to the button in my hand, "and then in just a minute . . . "

At the same time, both Dean and I made poor attempts at explosion sounds. He smiled for just a few seconds before coughing and getting back to his work.

"Okay, lets get started, then." Sam said. He had finished painting the Greek symbol on the floor and Dean was finishing up his summoning with just a few steps left.

Dean dropped the last ingredient in and we waited.

"Really? Hunters and . . . you, you're strange." The voice came from behind us and we all turned. A woman who looked to be in her late thirties approached us.

She seemed to take a strange interest in me, never taking her eyes off of me, so I started to slowly back my way toward the binding symbol.

"I prefer the word unique."

"Unique . . . abomination . . . same thing really."

I took just a couple more steps backward, and Rhea took a couple more forward and landed in our trap.

"Doesn't matter too much, really. You'll be dead in a few minutes and I can go on with my abomination ways."

"Ah, yes, you all are under the impression that this chicken scratch will hold me."

All three of us suddenly had confused looks that quickly turned worried when Rhea stepped out of the circle.

I looked down at the button in my hand and then over to Dean and Sam who were gearing up for a fight.

"Run." I told them, and didn't give them time to argue as I pressed the button that started the sixty second countdown.

Sam, and surprisingly Dean, hesitated for a few seconds before the quickly made their way to safety.

"You stupid little girl. You'd rather us both die than a few horrible men?"

We were both slowly inching our way toward the closest door, but I wasn't going to let her past me.

I didn't get a chance to respond before the room was suddenly engulfed in flames.

**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying this. I'd love to hear your feedback! You can also find me on tumblr: winchesterswriting . tumblr . com. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
